


Talon's Nurse: Various Yandere Talon X Nurse Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Talon's Nurse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) is a New Nurse, but she is the best in her field. She goes to doctors without borders as a field nurse. Somehow she got on Talon's radar and now they (Kidnapped) recruited her and are falling for her.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Moira O'Deorain/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Various/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Series: Talon's Nurse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661914
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Saving The Wrong Man

(Name's POV) 

My name is (Name) (Last Name), I am a nurse. I graduated just a year ago and have spent most of the year all over Africa. That is when I met him. Akande, the third Doomfist. He was working with Talon. I did not know that when I met him oh no. I thought he was a man in need of medical attention. That was all I thought. Oh how wrong I was. I should start from the beginning. You see I was driving back with supplies from the closest city and I see a man in the road, bloody and beaten. Raiders must have gotten to him. At least that is what I had thought. 

-Three Days Earlier-

I ran out of the car with a first aid kit. I helped the man up and he stumble to the back of my vehicle it was like an ambulance but bigger. I get him on the table and start to cleaning his wounds and stopping the bleeding. I had to get the bullets out. He groaned and looked at me as I stitched him up we was really out of it. I was worried he would not make it. I stayed with him through the night after I patched him up. I here him stirring and he slowly came to. 

"I am glad you are alright." I tell him. "Do you know where you are?" 

He stared at me. 

"In a medical van, I assume in Africa." He says and continue to stares at me as I nod my head and ask him standard questions. 

(Akande's POV) 

I looked at the stunning woman as she writes down on a pad. "Looks like you are good and you will be good, let me bring you back to where you need to be." She tells me. 

"Who are you?" I say sitting up but she pushed me back down. 

"No no." She says. "You rest, My name is (Name) (Last Name), I am nurse with Doctors without borders." 

"You were out here all alone?" He asks. 

"Was on a supply run." She tells me. "I will be up front just call if you need me." 

She got in the drivers seat and started to drive, I thought to myself she was a nurse and took care of my server wounds with ease. She could be very useful. 

-Time Skip, (Two Days before present) Brought to you by: Akande being pushed down by a small woman XD It is funny to imagine XD-

I learned who she was and looked over her records she was the best nurse in the world and fresh out of college. I was stunned she was smart and beautiful and I know she will be perfect for Talon. I had to sweep her up before Overwatch or some other agency could. I set the plan in motion. I will make sure she is safe with me. I cannot loose her to the war torn countries, she is mine and mine alone.


	2. Bomb

(Name's POV) 

I was in the tent when suddenly a bomb went off and I was thrown to the ground by it. Their is ringing in my ears and I stand up. What the hell we did not get any warning of a bomb drop. We would have moved. I stand up and looked around. Luckily not a lot of people were here. I look to see someone had lost their leg and the doctors were dead. I quickly move and give him the wood to bite down on. I then start to cut off the blood flow so he does not bleed out. 

"How many were out here?!" I ask him. 

"Just the doctors and me!" He cries out in pain and I add get him stable and look at the doctors they were dead. 

"Okay the rig is still good." I tell him. "I am going to get you in and then take you to the city. But first I am going have to Cauterize the wound." 

"No.. N-No..!" He sobs. 

"Look at me." I tell him. "You will either bleed out or die of infection, it will be slow and painful. Now if I cauterize and bandage it you have a chance." 

He nods his head and I get to work he screams in agony and then I get clean bandages and I move him over and get him the ambulance. I then get up front a drive. After giving him some pain killers and driving off. 

-Meanwhile In The City-

(Reaper's POV) 

"Did the bomb go off well?" I ask in the holo pad. 

"Yes sir it did." The agent said. "She is alive and moving the survivor to the city now." 

"Good keep an eye on her." I order and close it and call Akande. "Everything is set in motion." 

"Good, make sure she is captured within the hour of the hotel." He tells me. 

"Of course." I close that one as well and then look. 

Now all I have to do is the waiting game. I do not know what is so special of this girl. Nurses are a dime a dozen, but I am not complaining I will not have to go see Moira for every little thing now. 

(I dont think getting shot is a little thing Reaper) 

I lean against the wall of my waiting point and wait, it is going to be a long night.


	3. Capture

[Hello My Sexy Readers, here with chapter three and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.] 

(Name's POV) 

I made my way to the area. That is until I see a man walking behind me. I started to panic and speed up. He sped up as well and soon I am in a full out run and so he is. I grab my gun from it's holster and turned around pointing it right at him. He froze though I did not know why, he has two shot guns. He could easily kill me. I look at him and he is wearing a mask so I cannot tell if he is staring at me, but I feel like he would be smirking right now. 

"You have guts pulling a gun on death." He tells me. 

"What type of edge lord shit is that! Death cannot even out run a bullet." I snap at him. 

"But they can out smart it." He says and grabs someone from behind him and now he has a hostage. 

"What do you want?" I ask him looking at him with hate. 

"I want you to put that gun down and to come with me." He says and pulls one of his shot guns out. "Or I will paint this wall with his brains." 

I nodded and unloaded the gun and empty it. I then drop it to the ground and kick it over to him. He let the guy go and then walked up to me forcing my chin up to look at him. 

"You are very pretty, I am glad I did not have to hurt this pretty face." He tells me. "But trust me, I will hurt your pretty face if I have to." 

I nod my head and he lead me off. 

(Reaper's POV) 

I now know why Akande must want her so bad, she is stunning, I never seen a woman as beautiful as her. She also made my dead heart race long and fast. I felt like I might have a heart attack with the way she looks at me. She is perfection I never seen a woman like that and I knew she was the one or me. And no way I will let Akande keep her to himself. She is mine and mine alone. I will not loose her to anyone. 

I get her on the ship and handcuff her to me. She scoffs at this and I pull her on my lap. She blushes darkly and looks at me. 

"What are you doing?!" She demands. 

"I am making sure you do not leave, I cannot have that." I say and close my eyes as she huffs. 

She is a stubborn one, but I know I will break her down and make her mine and mine alone. There is no chance she has at getting away from me. I have to much money and power to loose her. She is mine. My sweet beautiful little nurse girl~

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	4. Meeting Sigma

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and in this one it is about Sigma! Enjoy!] 

(Name's POV) 

I was thrown head first into work and now was going to see my first patient. Dr. Siebren de Kuiper. From his files I think he may have a split personality, and from that notes of the doctor here at Talon she knows that the possible alter 'Sigma' goes in for missions and such. But he did have episodes where Sigma may be taking control. If this is the case I have to be careful or I could loose control of the situation and that would not be good for anyone, let alone Dr. Kuiper. And he is my patient I need to make sure he is okay. 

I walk into the room he was in it was a medical room with padded walls. He sat on the bed and looked at the wall. 

"Are you my new doctor?" He asks not looking at me. "Is Moira already sick of me?" 

"No I am your nurse (Name) (Last Name), I will be in charge of your care." I say and smile softly. "It is nice to meet you."

He finally looked at me and I smiled warmly. 

"I have a seat?" I ask gently. 

"Yes of course." He says with his own smile. 

(Sigma's POV) 

She is such a beautiful woman, I have seen no one like her, she is so young as well. I would not be able to be with her. She is far to young for me. 

"So Dr. Kuiper, tell me what brought you here today." She says. 

"I.." I pause and shook my head. "I rather not." 

"That is okay we do not have to talk about anything you do not want to." She says. "What do you want me to do for you?" 

I blush that could be taken very wrong. "I would like not to take as many meds, I would also not like to be locked up." 

She nods her head. "I am not in charge of your meds, but Akande may allow me to be in charge of them if I ask nice enough. I will see what I can do. And I will talk to Akande about getting out of here, anything you want to know about me?" 

"Yes, why is someone like you ...Excuse me if this sounds rude. Someone like you doing here?" I ask. 

She smiles softly. "Dr. Kuiper-" 

"Please call me Siebren." I say looking t her. 

"Of course Siebren, and you may call me (Name)." She says. "As for your Question, I was given no choice. More or Less I was kidnapped or captured and brought here to be the nurse for Talon." 

I was shocked. "And yet you can still smile." 

"I just want to help people, as long as I am not thinking to hard on what my actions may cause I am sure that I will be fine." She says with a smile and I could tell she truly meant that. I smile at her and know that she will be mine. She is a light and when listening to her speak I did not hear the load deafening melody. 

I need her and I will have her. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter here and should Talon share reader? 

like talon decides after a while that it would be best for reader if they share her? 

Yes 

Or No 

Comment bellow and stay sexy!]


End file.
